


In the Blink of an Eye

by rinthegreat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ch 117/118, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time, the scariest thing Suga could imagine happening on the volleyball court was him not playing on it.  </p>
<p>Spoilers for Ch 117/118.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Blink of an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Been catching up on the Haikyuu!! manga and I had to write this. I'm considering this the break in my writer's block, so I should be back to my Free! fics soon.

            For the longest time, the scariest thing Suga could imagine happening on the volleyball court was him not playing on it.  In a way, he’d come to terms with it.  As a setter, he couldn’t compete with Kageyama’s skills.  He had to compete in other ways; experience, attitude, or special attacks with the third and second years.

            Being declared useless his last year of high school was terrifying.  Any chance he’d have of being spotted by college scouts was reduced every time he was forced to stand on the sidelines, watching.  Suga had never really considered a career in volleyball, but the fact the door of opportunity to do so was closing rapidly bothered him.

            Losing a point was scary, losing a game was frightening, but not playing at all?  That was terrifying.  That was the worst thing that could happen on the volleyball court.

            At least, that’s what Suga used to think.

            He hadn’t even noticed it happening.  The match between Karasuno and Wakutaniminami was close, and Hinata might’ve actually met his match in the “Small Giant” on the other team.  They were in their third set, and neither team was letting up despite the exhaustion Suga knew they must be feeling after playing two whole sets already.  The rally had been going on for a while, and Suga had been so caught up in the match that he’d taken to following the ball rather than watching the players like he normally did.

            He saw Daichi dive for the ball.  He saw it go up in the air.  He saw it barely go over the net, tapping the top in doing so, and he saw Karasuno get another much needed point.  Even though he wasn’t playing, the feeling of each point still got him excited, and Suga cheered for the point along with the other teammates on the sidelines and the crowd in the stands.

            The cheering died out too soon though, and Suga felt more than saw the other’s attention turn to Karasuno’s side of the court.  He didn’t even know what it was yet, but already Suga could feel the pit of dread building in his stomach.  Time slowed down as he turned his head to see what everyone was looking at.  He could feel each individual pulse of his heart beat and the gap between them.  He heard his own breath in his ears, as if it weren’t coming from him.  His neck creaked as it turned, each muscle flexing and relaxing in return.

            He blinked and time froze completely as his eyes locked on the scene.  Asahi and Tsukishima were standing at the net, half turned and staring.  Tanaka was crouched down, a look of complete horror on his face.  Nishinoya was kneeling, staring at the ground in what appeared to be shock.  But none of that was what drew Suga’s eye.

            Daichi was lying at a strange angle, motionless.

            As soon as Suga was able to process what he was seeing, time sped right back up to normal.

            “Daichi!”

            “Daichi-san!”

            “Sawamura!”

            Shouts were coming from around him, but Suga couldn’t quite register what was happening.  Daichi was still lying on the ground, and the setter was positive that his own heart had just stopped.

            But then, with a grunt, he moved.  He sat up slowly, the motion jolting Suga’s heart back to life, though it jumped immediately into his throat, constricting any sounds from coming out.

            “Where’d you get hit?!”  Coach Ukai was already there, his brows furrowed, fists clenched.

            “Th…the face?”  Daichi answered, uncertainty clear in his voice.  The captain was clutching his face, and Suga couldn’t see his expression from where he stood.

            Takeda-sensei was right behind him.  “Sawamura-kun, do you know where you are right now?”

            “The Sendai City Gymnasium.”  Daichi sounded more sure of himself now, but Suga’s worry had already jumped from _he’s dead_ to _he has a concussion_.

            “Do you know who you’re playing against?”

            “W…Wakunan.  I’m fine!”  He insisted.

            But their coach and teacher weren’t having any of that.  “Still, it looks like he hit his head, so he should go to the infirmary for now,” Takeda-sensei told Coach Ukai loud enough for Suga to hear.

            “Got it.”

            Even from the angle he could see, Suga could tell Daichi was going to argue.  “Pease go make sure you really **are** alright.  That is the swiftest path back to the game.”  Their teacher grabbed Daichi’s shoulders as he spoke, and all argument seemed to drain from the captain.

            He finally turned and walked toward the sidelines, giving Suga a good look at the damage.  Daichi was sporting a split lip, and the left side of his face was messed up, already swelling around his eye.  He would no doubt have bruises later.  Daichi spit a tooth into his hand, and Suga knew he should be grateful that was all that happened, but the weight in his stomach just got heavier.

            Daichi moved off the court slowly, talking to the spikers in turn.  He wasn’t limping at least, but his face was screwed up in pain.  Whether it was pain from his head or pain from being forced to leave the court, Suga didn’t know.  He just grit his teeth together, eyes unable to leave the other third year, and ignored the drops of sweat that fell down the back of his neck.

            The captain never met his eyes as he left the gym, and Suga was grateful for that; he wouldn’t have been able to maintain his composure if he had.  The roar of the crowd was back for now, and Ennoshita was being sent in in Daichi’s place.  Suga let out a cheer for him automatically, for once not feeling any sort of envy at another player being sent onto the court instead of him.  “You’re the only one who can do it!  We’re counting on you!”

            “Daichi will be ok.”  Suga looked over to see Takeda-sensei watching him.  He wondered what his face looked like to have their teacher notice his concern.

            Suga planted a grin on his face, remembering his role as Best Supportive Third-Year and turned back to cheer his team on.  “Yeah.  He will.”        


End file.
